The Trip
by Wolfelover94
Summary: While on a bonding hunting trip, Eve and Humphrey are captured by park rangers to be relocated to Yellowstone National Park. will the two wolves set aside their differences and work together or will Eve finally lose it and eat Humphrey?
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter's day in Jasper Park Canada, the packs were gathering food for the winter. Kate and her sister Lilly, were helping their mates Humphrey and Garth chase rabbits around the park while Eve and Winston watched from above their den...well, Winston was anyway, Eve just stared down at Humphrey sternly and in thought.

" What's on your mind dear? " Winston asked his wife, whom jolted when he spoke to her.

" Hmm? Oh nothing, I was just thinking about spending time with Humphrey, get to know him a little you know? he always gets frightened when I stand next to him, I can tell! " Eve explained.

" Well, you do tend to have this air of aggression about you. " Winston pointed out, avoiding a hard swipe from his wife.

" I'm. Not. Aggressive! " Eve shouted, proving her husband's point.

" * Sigh * you just need to control your temper, Honey. " Winston told her.

" Maybe you're right, Winston...maybe this quality time with Humphrey would do me some good! " Eve thought aloud.

" If you don't eat him first..." Winston snarked, earning him a sharp punch to the shoulder.

" Hey, you don't get to be sarcastic with me, you jerk! " Eve chided.

" just like when we were pups..." Winston chuckled at his wife's hostility.

" Yeah...remember that time I bit Tony's butt when I thought he was a caribou? " Eve laughed, remembering Tony's screams of pain.

" He never forgave you for that, Besides, it was storming that day, most of the valley was covered in snow. " Winston recalled with a stern expression.

" Oh, I'm sure the ol' grump's over it by now! " Eve dismissed. " Now, all he has to worry about is that cracked disk, The poor dear. "

" I know, I've tried to convince him to let you look at it, but he always refuses. " Winston told her. " Knowing you, he must not trust you all that much. "

" Next time we see him, I'm dragging his sorry hide into our den and I'm going to heal that disk of his whether he likes it or not, Because I hate seeing him in pain! " Eve growled, digging her paws into the dirt.

" Okay okay, take it easy, Eve. " Winston laughed.

Eve took a few deep breathes to calm down. " Alright, I'm calm, but Tony should really let me fix that disk of his. "

" Let's go chat with Humphrey, Honey. " Winston suggested nuzzling his mate.

" Yeah, Let's do that! " Eve agreed.

The two Alphas went down to the valley to where Kate and Humphrey were, the two of them stopping in their tracks when Kate's parents approached.

" Hey, Mom. is something wrong? " She asked her mother, sitting to attention and raising her head high, Humphrey snickering at the sight until Kate shot him with a glare.

" No Kate, everything's fine! I was wanting to take Humphrey on a hunt, get to know him better. " Eve suggested, much to the fear that suddenly washed over Humphrey's face, remembering the time she almost choked him to death when he told her he and Kate were supposed to repopulate Sawtooth National Park.

" Sounds great! don't you think so too, Humphrey? " Kate asked her mate, who was shaking in fear as he stared at Eve's smile, her canines making his blood run cold.

" Y-y-y-Yeah! S-s-s-Sure! " Humphrey grinned awkwardly, his teeth chattering.

" Great! We'll go to the hunting grounds, tonight. I can smell the caribou from here! " Eve licked her lips, wagging her tail in excitement.

" Yeah...That sounds good! " Humphrey said, still shaking with fear.

* * *

Later that night.

* * *

Humphrey was circling around the den and Kate watched in irritation and tiredness.

" Humphrey, It's late! can't you pace around tomorrow? " She pleaded.

" I'm sorry, Kate. But I'm nervous as heck, what if she hates me? " Humphrey told her. " What if she rips my tail off and shoves it in my mouth? or tears out my heart and eats it? "

" Those do seem like things my mother would do..." Kate's eyes widened at the thought. " But nonetheless, try to calm down Humphrey, I'm sure she'll like you just fine! " she tried to assure him.

" That's real helpful, Kate. " Humphrey snarked.

"Don't be snarky, Humphrey. You'll be fine as long as you don't provoke her. " Kate told him.

" Provoke me for what? " Eve asked suddenly out of nowhere, scaring her daughter and Humphrey.

" Nothing, Mom! " She denied.

" Kate...Tell me the truth. " Eve sternly demanded, sitting down to hear the truth. " What would Humphrey do to provoke my wrath? "

Humphrey swallowed his fear and walked over and sat in front of Eve to save Kate from having to say it.

" I'm scared to tell you this, but I want to have pups with your daughter, If you'd permit me to..." He told her, making sure to sit on his tail and cover his junk to protect them.

Eve stared at the two for several minutes before ultimately shaking her head no.

" I don't trust you well enough, that's why I want to take you on this hunt. " She explained. " So, are you ready to go? "

" Yeah, I'm ready. " Humphrey sighed, nuzzling Kate goodbye.

" Be careful you two! " She warned.

" Don't worry, if anyone dares to cross us, I'll bash their head in with a rock repeatedly until their brains leak out of their ears and eye sockets! " Eve said cheerily with a smile.

Kate and Humphrey stared at the alpha with wide-eyed stares, the graphic image no doubt invading their minds.

" Yeah...That. " She said, swallowing her vomit. " Please look after him, Mom! "

" Kate, I'll be fine! " Humphrey assured her.

" Yeah, Kate. He'll be fine, I'll keep an eye on him, making sure he don't screw up on my watch! " Eve snarled jokingly, patting an unnerved Humphrey roughly on the back, feeling the shivers as they rose up his spine.

Licking Kate's face, Humphrey left the den with Eve to make the trip to the hunting grounds.

As they were walking, Lilly ran up to them to inquire where they were heading, she was wearing a big piece of bark on her back and a baby blue stewardess hat.

" Where are you two going? " she asked.

" I'm going with Humphrey to the hunting grounds to bond with him. " Eve explained.

" Can I come? " Lilly asked hopefully, her tail wagging excitedly.

" I'm sorry, Lilly. but you can't come with us, maybe next time, Sweetie. " Eve gently shot her down.

" Okay Mom, I understand..." Lilly said dejectedly, sulking back to the den with Garth, who mouthed the words " Good luck " to Humphrey, who was thankful for the encouragement.

" We'll be back in a hour. " Eve called out to her.

* * *

The two wolves made the journey to the hunting grounds, past the Eastern pack's territory under Tony's watchful eyes, as he gazed at them from his high rock.

They traveled along the path into the forest, Eve humming a merrily little tune to herself while Humphrey thought of a way to start up a conversation.

" It's nice out here at night, right Eve? " He said to her.

Eve stopped humming and turned her head to Humphrey and then looked at the night sky, admiring it's beauty and nodding her head agreeably.

" Yes, yes it is Humphrey. " She said, sitting down.

" You'd think Kate's looking up at the same sky now? " Humphrey asked Eve, who smiled warmly at the sincerity of the thought.

" I believe so, Humphrey. " She assured him. " Thank you for bring her home, Humphrey. I'm grateful for what you did. "

" That's nice of you to say, Eve. " Humphrey smiled, his fear of her subsiding.

" Why thank you, Humphrey. You see, once you get to know me, I'm not just the bloodthirsty psychopathic mother you think I am! " Eve smiled proudly.

Suddenly, the two wolves heard a noise from behind the trees, Eve signaling Humphrey to get behind her for protection.

She then spotted some humans coming out of their hiding places, holding tranquilizer rifles and animal cages, dressed in park ranger uniforms, getting ready to capture the two.

Eve narrowed her eyes at the rangers as she lowered herself into a fighting stance, unintentionally giving her son-in-law a good view of her lovely lady bits, causing him to shallow his own vomit at the sight...and the horrible images of him banging Kate's mother.

Shaking the images out of his head, he joined his mother-in-law with his own stance, which was sort of goofy-looking all things considered.

Eve and Humphrey jumped up to pounce on the rangers, only to feel something pierce each of their sides, causing their vision to become a psychedelic haze similar to the one that Humphrey experienced with Kate when they were taken to Idaho.

Eve took several wipes at some imaginary eastern wolves before she fell to her side when the tranquilizer dart took effect, mumbling something about tearing their intestines out of their stomachs.

Humphrey fell down beside her when his dart took effect, embracing the old milf with the assumption that she was Kate.

" You feel so soft babe..." He whispered seductively.

After the wolves fell asleep, the rangers scooped them up into their truck to haul them off to a different park.


	2. Chapter 2

Humphrey jolted awake when his cage was banged by one of the rangers, who was having trouble with the latch to open it, struggling to get it loose.

" Where are we? " He wondered to himself before the recognizable situation dawned on him and almost made him vomit before he swallowed it back in. " They want me to repopulate with Kate's mother...EWWWW!" he then banged his head against the cage's wall to get the disturbing images out of his head.

this caused his cage to topple over and out of the truck's bed, rolling down a hillside, prompting the rangers to stop the truck and chase after it to retrieve it.

* * *

While they were busy doing that, Eve woke up and instantly wondered what she was doing in a cage and not at home, snuggling with Winston, teaching Lilly on how to be more assertive...Then she remembered seeing the rangers and feeling a sharp prick on her thigh, noticing the empty tranquilizer dart on the floor of the cage.

" Why did they take me and Humphrey?..." She thought for a minute before her mind instantly clicked. " * gags * they want me to bang Humphrey to repopulate some park? "

Eve tried to escape from the cage that she was imprisoned in, but was no use, the cage only opened from the outside and her paws were too big to fit through the airholes for her to unlock the latch.

With her escape plan foiled, she begrudgingly lied back down and waited for the rangers to return and release her.

* * *

Humphrey groaned in pain as his cage continued it's descent down the hillside, slamming against rocks and tearing through trees, before finally coming to a rest as it crashed into a oak tree, the door busting open and dumping out it's occupant into some bushes beside the base of the tree.

After the rough landing, Humphrey rolled out of the bushes, his legs and body sore from the tumble he took, he struggled to walk off the pain and fell over on his side, still dizzy from all the bumping around he was subjected to in the cage.

" * grunt * Owwww... " He groaned as he crawled away from his crash site, hoping to find a stream to drink from and finally get some bearing on his new surroundings.

* * *

Eve was humming a Jane Child tune to herself when the rangers returned empty handed and arguing with each other.

" I thought I told you to make sure the straps were secure, Emmet! " She overheard one address the other by name.

" I did, it must've came loose on the way over here, Robert! " Emmet explained, annoyed that he was being blamed for Humphrey's cage tumbling out of the truck bed.

" That must mean Humphrey somehow got loose and is now learning his way around, Good boy! " Eve thought as she started stretching herself in preparation for her release from the cage. " he's off to a good start then. "

" We'll find him later, let's just release this one and be done with it! " Robert groaned in frustration. " I can't believe we've lost a wolf due to you not checking to see if straps were secured! "

" I'm not even going to argue with you, let's just get this over with! " Emmet ended the argument as he unlatched Eve's cage, opening the door and setting the old wolf free.

Eve sniffed around the area, getting her search for her son in law started, hoping that he hadn't got in trouble already.

* * *

Humphrey wandered around the forest in the hopes that his headache would subside, the pain interfering with his frame of mind, trying his hardest not to tumble over.

Spotting a lake up ahead, he did his best to pick up his pace without over exerting himself to the point of collapsing, he made it over to the lake and started chugging down the water from it, quenching his thirst.

After he was done drinking however, a trio of wolves walked up to him, snarling threateningly at him.

" HEY, where you from, outsider? " one of them asked him.

" Um..uh Jasper Park? " Humphrey answered nervously, fearing what the other wolves were going to do to him if he didn't.

" So...You're not from around here huh...I see...that means you're not welcome on our territory! " the leader growled. " Get out, Pup! "

" Wh-what did I do? " Humphrey thought before decided to distract them with prop comedy, starting with rock juggling and doing some tap dancing with a stick used as a cane, topped off with some pop'n lock and break-dancing.

Not fazed by the Omega's shenanigans, the wolves sprang up to try and attack him in the hopes he'll leave their territory by force, snapping their jaws to attempt to wound him.

" C'mon guys, let's try to be civil about this? " Humphrey pleaded as he dodged their attacks. " I just came here for a drink, That's all! "

" You're trespassing, dead meat! " The Leader snarled as he licked his lips hungrily as he and his wolves circled around a cowering Humphrey, ready to pounce in for the kill...

* * *

* Whoosh! * * Pissed off Snarling* * Pained Yelping * * Sounds of Tearing Flesh * * sounds of running footsteps and yelping in the distance *

Humphrey uncovered his eyes as he looked up to see the wolves gone and Eve in their place, coated from head to toe in blood, none of which was from her. her muzzle formed an satisfied and sadistic smile on her face, it was clear that she had longed for a big battle like that for a quite sometime, laughing as she relished this moment.

" You okay, Sweetie? " She finally asked after she was done laughing from her high. " they didn't hurt you, did they? "

Humphrey shook his head no before fainting from the sight of Kate's mother.

" Poor dear, he's tuckered out. Well, time to find some shelter for the night. " Eve told herself as she hoisted Humphrey up onto her back and started to search for a place to stay, relieve that she'd made it in time to rescue her son-in-law from being torn apart from his aggressors.

" You've got alot to learn if you want to mate with my daughter, Humphrey. " She sighed. " So much more! " she turned her head back and licked Humphrey's head in nurturing manner, still thankful for him bringing her Kate back home to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey stirred in his sleep as he felt a wet nose nudge his face, trying it's best to wake him up from his lovely dream about Kate, her beautiful brown eyes staring right back at him, the purple flower on her head complementing her beauty, He reached up to pull Kate in close for a kiss...

Only to get painfully slapped into reality by Eve who wiped her mouth off and lifted up Humphrey by the scruff of his neck, her glaring eyes piercing into his as she snarled threateningly while pressing her big nose into his.

" Do that again, and I'll hang you by your own disembowled entrails, Humphrey! " She said in the most scaringly sweet voice as she could muster, Humphrey fearfully wetting himself as she released her grip on him. " I slaughtered a family of raccoons, come join me for breakfast, Humphrey! "

" Yes Ma'am! " the terrified Omega obeyed as he followed his Baphomet-in-law out of the den to eat the freshly caught breakfast, wondering how and why Winston manages the banshee's frequent mood swings...he almost didn't want the mental image of the two older wolves having " calming down " sex, lest he'd vomit up his breakfast as soon as he ate it.

Digging into her raccoon carcass, Eve pleasantly gestured Humphrey to sit beside her so that she and him could chat. " So..* nom nom * ..did you sleep well, pup? " she asked him between chewing and swallowing her meal, letting out a hearty * burp *

" like a puppy!..." Humphrey answered in completely forced cheeriness to avoid pissing off the she-demon even further.

" Good, because we got a long journey ahead of us if we want to get back to Jasper. " Eve said as she cracked her neck. " And we'll have plenty of time to bond, Eh? "

Humphrey shuttered at the word " Bond " sending gross mental images into his mind. ( Probably like the readers of this story, unless they're into that sort of thing...*winks * )

" Not **that** kind of bonding, Humphrey! " Eve chastised him while tucking her tail between her legs for insurance. " Geez...get you mind out of the gutter for a change!"

" Sorry Eve.." Humphrey apologized, fighting the urge to vomit up his breakfast at the thought.

* * *

Lilly sat beside Garth as they intently listened to Winston's plan to save his wife and Kate's boyfriend from certain danger, her tail wagging adorably and her mentally hyperventilating at the closeness, her heart pounding faster and faster in her chest.

" Something wrong, Lilly? " the red wolf asked with concern as he noticed her hyperventilating.

" Oh, I'm sorry Garth, I just can't believe you and I are mates...It's like a dream really. " Lilly said gratefully, nuzzling her mate under his chin, licking his neck sensuously.

" It's the best one I ever had. "Garth said as he licked his mate's head.

" Awwww, thanks Garth! " Lilly giggled adorably, touched by her mate's cheesy words.

" Where do you think the humans took them? " Tony asked as he painfully scratched some fleas off of his back, his cracking disk not helping matters much in that regard.

" Can't say for sure, but we've got to find them and if that means leaving the valley to do so, so be it! " Winston as he rallied the pack as he waited for his puppyhood friend to agree to joining his search party.

" I don't know Winston...seems kind of risky. " Tony said as he yawned tiredly. " I mean, with the human hunters and all. "

" For Eve and Humphrey, it's worth the risk! " Winston said. " Now, who's coming with me? " he addressed the two packs, Hutch and Can-do stepping forward.

" Sir, we'll volunteer, " the black and white wolf said as his friend nodded in agreement. " besides, I've never got to have any appearances in the movies.."

" I can relate..." Shakey murmured to himself.

" Those never happened..." Winston said dismissively, ( wanting to forget the terrible, badly written garbage meant for children, like most of the stagnant fandom...but if others like them, it's fine. no need to start a fan war over it. )

" But they clearly di-" Hutch tried to point out before Winston shushed him again.

" NEVER. HAPPENED. " The alpha wolf ended the conversation. " UNDERSTOOD? "

" Yes sir...understood." Hutch reluctantly nodded his head. " _...they totally did._ " he muttered to himself.

" I want to forget them too! " Can-do said as he chugged a bottle of fermented berries.

* * *

Thinking it over in his stubborn head, Tony finally came to a decision, walking the side pathway up to Winston's cave, he made to the main cliff and sat beside his old friend, clearing his throat to prepare his words carefully.

" Winston, " He started. " against my better judgement...and my cracking disk, I've decided to join your search party for Humphrey and Eve, even though she scares the hell out of me sometimes! "

" She does to us all..." Winston said with a thousand yard stare for a moment before reverting back to his calm disposition. " Thanks for agreeing to help me, Tony. I appreciate it. "

" Don't mention it, Winston...seriously, don't mention this to Eve, She'll never let me live it down for being, " soft! " " Tony swore him to secrecy.

" Don't worry Tony, I won't...unless you start complaining about the long journey. " Winston warned with a chuckle. " I know you will! "

" Well, I can't help that I'm old, Winston. none of us can! " Tony gruffly pointed out.

* * *

Eve sniffed the clear, crisp cold air as she walked, her large hips swaying as she did, Humphrey trying to avert his gaze as he walked behind her, trying his best to fill his thoughts with erotic images of Kate instead to drive away the impure thoughts of his Banshee-in-law going to town on him.

" _Keep thinking about Kate, Keep thinking about Kate Keep thinking about Kate Keep thinking about Kate Keep thinking about Kate Keep thinking about Kate Keep thinking about Kate!_ " He repeated in his head until he suddenly got a face full of her mother-in-law's butt as she suddenly stopped to listen to some rustling in the bushes.

" I'll ignore that violation of my hiney for now, Humphrey...did you hear something just now? " Eve asked him as her ears perked up.

" * blushes and retches * No why? " Humphrey answered as he wiped his face of any of the milf's hairs, lest Kate would give an serious talking to when he gets back.

Hearing the rustling again, Eve raised her tail and got into an aggressive stance as her son-in-law did the same to avoid looking like a wuss in front of her...

Only for a gray and black rabbit and older vixen to walk out of the bushes, panting and smelling like afterglow, much to the bewilderment of the two wolves as they then watched the two lovers quickly darted off the opposite direction as the bushes rustled again, only for the same pack of wolves to jump out and surround Humphrey and Eve, growling and snarling as more wolves popped out of their hiding places.

" Hello boys...come to have some more of my Canadian ass kicking? " Eve asked with a smug look on her face and some cracking of her paws. " Humphrey...be a dear and help me with these bastards, Would you? " she requested with a eye flutter.

" Sure thing, Eve! " Humphrey said as he suddenly pulled out a rainbow wig, a clown nose and a unicycle, jumped onto it and started juggling to distract the wolves as his Hellbeast-in -law proceeded to kick their asses while more wolves jumped into the fray while " On the Loose " from the original film's soundtrack started to play out of nowhere.

Narrowly avoiding a swing from a enemy wolf's paw, Eve used his momentum against him and latched onto his tail with her teeth and swung him around like a battlehammer, hitting several of his packmates in the process before tossing him one-pawed several feet into a tree, breaking it in half.

While she was distracted, another wolf caught her off guard as she clamped down on her ankle, causing the old alpha to let out a painful yelp and to turn and angrily glare into her attacker's eyes, her own so dilated by her understandable rage that all the other wolf could see her own terrified reflection in all the blackness and quickly regretting her actions as Eve gripped her by the throat and slowly started to strangle her.

" Eve, Help! " She heard Humphrey scream out in terror, forcing Eve to let go of her would-be victim, sparing her life.

Three wolves had Humphrey pinned down as a fourth one held a large rock over his head with the intent on crushing the omega's skull like a egg.

As he was about to accept his fate, Humphrey sighed in relief as he witnessed Eve rammed into his attacker and proceeded to tear into his neck and killing him, causing his friends to surrender and darted away from the scary blood covered psychopath, who then started to lick the blood off her paws and relishing the moment, much to her son in law's uncomfortable stare as he knocked out several wolves with his unicycle as they tried to ambush Eve from behind.

" Kate gets that from her mother so much..." He said as he wagged his tail in excitement at the adrenaline rush and his romantic thoughts of Kate before collapsing from exhaustion.

" Oh great...not again! " Eve exasperated.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve splashed some water from the lake onto Humprey's sleeping face in the hopes of snapping him out of his slumber, getting really agitated by the omega's constant fainting at the sign of trouble. " You've got to stop doing this fainting routine if you wish to have my daughter's love and my trust! " She sighed to herself before noticing a playful smirk on the Omega's face. " The fainting thing's a survival mechanism, isn't it? " she asked as she dropped the now-awake Humphrey onto the floor.

" You've hit the nail on the head! " He chuckled before he suddenly went serious. " Please don't really drive a nail into my head! "

" If you do your best to appease me, then I won't " Eve snickered before letting out a terrifying noblewoman's laugh at the suggestion, the omega laughing along with her nervously.

" That's...R-r-really a good one, Eve! " He said with an wide-eyed stare. _" Good Lord how did Winston put up with this crazy bitch all these years? "_

" Why thank you, dear. Now, let's keep moving forward, unless you want to fight those wolves again and faint like you usually do..." Eve finished with a sarcastic grin towards Humphrey, who rolled his eyes and flipped her off.

" Love you too, sweetie! " Eve smugly responded before giving her son-in-law a lick on the cheek. " And...if I wasn't married with two daughters, I'd might as well take you up on that offer! " She seductively teased before suddenly howling with laughter at Humphrey's reddened face. " Oh my gosh, you should've seen your face! "

" Hehehe...you got me, Eve! " He said as he lied down to cover his sudden arousal, making the old Battleaxe laugh even harder before falling over and start rolling around on the ground.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...Hohhohoho...Ohh, that was great. You sure know how to make me laugh, Humphrey. That isn't easy to do, You're great at being an Omega, I really do mean that by the way. " Eve complemented while she patted an blushing Humphrey on the back.

" Eve...despite our many, MANY differences, you're a cool mother-in-law, and maybe someday, a great grandmother. " The Omega said humbly, jumping slightly when Eve embraced him, the fur on the back of his neck at the contact.

" Thanks Humphrey, that really means a lot coming from you! " She said as she hugged Humphrey even tighter, almost to the point of suffocating the poor wolf.

" T-*ack!* hat's G-r-r-reat-*cough* Ev-e-e, B-b-b-ut can you*grunts* Please let me *Huuurrrl* go? " he desperately pleaded to no avail as Eve had no intention of letting her motherly instinct go, moaning softly as she nuzzled him. " Such a good boy..." She cooed as she gently stroked his head.

 _" *sigh* fine...might as well get used to this..."_ Humphrey relented, hugging his monarch-in-law back, trying to avoid accidentally touching her big butt due to her large size. _" Man is this so awkward "_

* * *

The search party traveled through the forests as they followed the trail of tire tracks from Jasper National Park, stopping to rest and to hunt the deer around the area, much to the disgust of Reba and Janice...the irony lost on the both of them.

Sniffing the air, Winston's ears perked up when he picked up Eve and Humphrey's scent in the chilled wind to the north, ordering the others to follow him while he followed the scent down the plains until he and the party stopped when they gazed upon a large sign, which read : Cut Bank. signaling to them that they are almost to the United States, but had a long ways to go to get the Alpha and Omega back home safely.

* * *

Humphrey and Eve traveled along the side of McBride Lake in search of prey to eat, feeling their energy slowly leaving them due to the lack of food and the miles they've already traveled so far.

" Do you think we'll find any deer around here Eve? I'm starting to feel tired..." the Omega complained as he plopped down to the ground due to exhaustion. _" Come on Humphrey, pull through for Kate! "_

" I'm positive Humphrey, just try to hang in there! " Eve encouraged, but was starting to lose her patience as her empty stomach growled. She turned her head around to see that her son-in-law was already laying down to rest.

Suddenly, in her hunger-induced state, Eve started to lick her lips at the sight of Humphrey as a roasted wolf on a platter, covered in marinara sauce topped off with the heads of Marcel and Paddy as sides.

 _" Oh Humphrey..."_ She called out to him in a sweet threating voice as she slowly advanced towards him hungrily, her yellow eyes tinted red with bloodlust. " why don't you get into my belly? it's nice and warm inside! "

" Uhh...Eve, you okay? " Humphrey asked worryingly as he slowly backed away from his cannibal-in-law as she was closing the distance between them. " You're starting to scare me...more so than usual! "

" Oh...I...Will Be...after I eat you! " Eve growled as she lunged at Humphrey, who jumped out of the way and started running for his life as fast as he can before Kate's mother could maul him to death, Not since the unfinished events of Run Humphrey Run or the very first movie, had the young omega fearing for his life until this very moment as he tried to outrun and lose Eve in the twisting turns and jumps over fallen trees and large gaps in the terrain he made, none of which slowed her down in the slightest...For that Eve likes to hunt her prey until the end.

 _" What has gotten into her?! "_ The Omega asked himself as he watched the hungry alpha gaining up on him, chomping at his feet to wound him so that she could have an easy kill. Not wanting to be her lunch, Humphrey pushed himself to think and find someway to distract Eve, until he finally found his salvation from cannibalism...

A large Buck standing near a cliff grazing on the grass, using this opportune moment, Humphrey dived into the deer and bit into his neck, sending the two of them off the cliff and to the rocky sides below...the last things the omega hears were Kate's laughter and Eve screaming his name in terror.


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey had been jolted awake by Eve splashing water and giving motherly licks to his face, the pain of his throbbing head suddenly came rushing back to him, causing a wince to escape his lips, the corpse of the buck lying a few meters away from him, it's stomach already torn open and one of it's hindlegs were missing, no doubt his Oyabun-in-Law's handywork.

" Owww...what happened? " He asked as he tried to stand up and move, only for the pain in his legs shooting up quickly discouraged him from doing so, plopping back down on the soft soil while letting out a series of pained whimpers.

" You rammed into a deer and you both fell off the cliff. " Eve explained as she placed a piece of the dead buck's leg in front of the Omega for him to eat. " Eat. You'll need it to regain your strength, Dear...Hehe, deer! " She laughed afterwards while pointing at the buck's corpse. " Oh mercy, that was so good! "

" Hehehehe yeah, * Oww! * it sure was.." Humphrey said, wincing through his pain. " * Grunts * I can hardly move, Eve! "

" Here, I'll feed you! " Eve volunteered as she chowed down on some meat to prepare to regurgitate it into the Omega's mouth, much to his disgusted protests. " Omon Humfphey, Ofen Wilde! " She commanded with her full mouth, only for Humphrey to stubbornly hold his mouth closed with his sore fore legs. " Humfphey! gon't bee soap bifficult! "

" No thanks Eve, I'm fin-AcK! " Humphrey tried to decline when Eve forced opened his mouth with her strong paws and regurgitated her food into his mouth, forcing him to chew and swallow it. " * gags and swallows his vomit * T-t-t-thanks...E-e-e-v-e-e, * Ghurk! * " he begrudgingly thanked as he fought his gag reflex to hold down the food.

" I'm sorry Humphrey, but a mother never let's her young starve! " Eve said in her motherly tone. " You're very lucky to have me around, you know! "

" Yeah...I am...* retches * " Humphrey said as he finally swallowed his food. " Thanks for everything Eve. I'm very truly grateful that you're around, even though you scare the hell me sometimes! "

" Why thank you, Humphrey. that's mean's a lot to me coming from you! " Eve smiled until she caught an odd sense of deja vu. " Now, do you want the rest of this buck? " she asked, gesturing over to the carcass.

" No thanks, I'm good! " Humphrey declined as he suffered a brief moment of PTSD.

" Awesome, more for me then! " Eve barked joyfully as she tore into the carcass, bones and all. leaving nothing but a large bloodstain and a pair of antlers on the ground as she started to carry her injured son-in-law the rest of the way.

* * *

Back with the search party, they finally arrived into Yellowstone National Park by nightfall, tired and beat from the long journey of following Eve and Humphrey's scent through the many towns and cities they passed through while avoiding park rangers and animal control.

" Now everyone, make sure to mark your territory so that we can find our way back here! " Winston commanded. " We don't need to get lost in this place! "

" Dad, can't we just rest for a second? " Kate suggested. " My legs are sore from all this walking and running, and I'm pretty sure everyone else can say the same! " the entire part nodded their heads in agreement with the beloved sex symbol of the fandom, the second being Lilly.

" I'm sorry Kate, I just want to make sure your mother and your husband are alright! " Winston told her. " Anything could happen to them! "

" I know Dad, but they're survivors, they can wait a few more minutes for us to get to them! " Kate pointed out. " Besides if they ever run into trouble, Mom can go totally bitchcakes on them! "

" Bitchcakes? " Tony said in bewilderment.

" Yeah, Bitchcakes. it'll catch on eventually! " Lilly said proudly, dressed up in a black dress and holding a ghost plush in her mouth. " I'm really starting to fear and loath this place already! "

" If only the author of this story would stop making references to things our voice actors have been in! " Garth protested, mostly due to tiredness and lack of rest. " It's not really all that funny and nobody reading this is going to get all of them, doesn't he know that references are not jokes? "

" Oh calm down, Dr Link! " Hutch told him. " Now, if you excuse me, I have to go overwatch the perimeter. "

" Oh come on! " Garth exasperated. " That one wasn't even clever! See what I mean, Dad? " he growled.

" Take it easy son. Here, have a dino-pizza! " Tony said as he handed his son a strange looking pizza. " There, feel any better? "

" Yeah, I guess so...where did you get this? " Garth asked between bites as his father handed the other wolves slices of dino-pizza.

" A couple of towns ago, the totally freaking retarded humans left it outside, it was an easy snatch! " Tony said in confident tone in his voice.

" Will you two shut up and focus here? " Kate yelled after listening to the two wolves derail the story for long enough." You two are about as annoying as Beth Cooper! "

" Sorry. " the two western wolves apologized and silently went back to eating their pizza slices.

" She acts just like her mother..." Tony quipped nervously to his son.

" No kidding, Dad. " Garth replied as averted his gaze away from the glaring blonde and her cute white sister.

* * *

" So, Lilly. what's the weather going to be like? " Kate asked her sister, who snapped out of her staring at Garth trance and tapped her head to think.

" Judging by the wind speed here and the dropping temperatures, I'd say maybe below freezing with a chance for snow? " Lilly guessed, using her out of nowhere degree in metrology to good use.

" Sounds like fun..." Kate snarked. " Thanks Sis! "

" You'll welcome, Kate. " Lilly said before catching on to her sister's sarcasm. " Oh...you were joking. "

" Yes, yes I was. " Kate confirmed as she lied down to rest her aching feet. " Now, if you excuse me, I really need to rest. "

" I'll join you! " Lilly said as she flopped down on top of her sister's back and immediately dozed off. " So warm and fluffy..." she muttered in her sleep.

" Ugh...Lilly. " Kate groaned irritably.

" Need any help? " Winston asked his daughter as he offered to remove his other from off her back.

" No, that's okay, Dad. just let her sleep. " Kate declined the help, deciding to let her sister be and gently dozed off to sleep as the rest of the pack huddled around to do the same and share their body heat to keep warm for the upcoming cold weather as the snow started to fall around them.

* * *

Eve had stopped to rest herself as Humphrey slid off her back onto the soft snow below him, thankful for the soft landing or it would've caused even more pain that he already has.

" Whew, I'm beat! why don't we rest here for the night, Huh Dearie? " She suggested. " We've been on this path for hours now and you're not getting any lighter! "

" You'll get no argument with me... " Humphrey agreed as he thought of the horrifical consequences if he tried. "...or any for that matter! "

" Humphrey." Eve started to say. " I can tell you're afraid of me for obvious good reasons, I'm sure. but I want us to trust each other, love each other as a family and not have this large ice wall of mistrust separating us all the time...Which is why I wanted to spent some time with you, get to know a lot about you and what you like about my little Kate. "

" Same here to be honest with you, Eve. maybe, if I get to know the real you, not the bloodthirsty monster everyone knows you as, I'd think I can start to let my guard down around you from now on...as long as I don't do anything to upset you of course! " Humphrey finished nervously.

" Well, that's a start at least. " Eve chuckled until she leaned closer to whisper in the Omega's ear. " Because if you do cheat on or upset my little Katie-poo in any way, I'll tear out your intestines and heart, turn them into a necklace for her, and toss your lifeless body for the whole pack to eat! " She finished until she realized she just proved Humphrey's fear of her. " Sorry, Overprotective Mother here. hehehehahahaha! "

 _" I'm going to have to try to get used to that..."_ Humphrey thought as he shivered at the morbid thought. " I'll keep that in mind..." Stretching himself and yawning, the Omega limped over to a tree to lay down in front of it and rest for the night as the snow started to pile up by the hour. " Welp, I'm tired, I'm going to hit the hay for the night. Good night, Eve! "

" Good night, Humphrey...say, how about we keep each other warm? " Eve offered before she realized what she just said. " wait...not like that at all! "

" No no, it's okay Eve, I understand. " Humphrey assured her as he patted the spot beside himself. " I promise not to hump you in your sleep! "

" Well, that's reassuring and not a creepy thing to say to your mother-in-law.." Eve snarked. " But promise not to impregnate me with your children...that would be totally messed up! "

" Eve, Ice Wall remember? " Humphrey reminded her. " You have...* yawns * my word and scouts honor! "

" Right, Ice Wall..." Eve recalled herself as she laid down next to Humphrey, who dozed off after giving her his word. " Good night...Dearie. " she told him as she started to drift off to sleep, unknowingly nuzzling her son in law.

 _" Good Night Sweet Ass..."_ Humphrey muttered in his sleep, making the old Alpha Milf stare at him incredulously before going back to sleep.

 _" You are **so** not my type, kid.."_ She remarked to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Eve and Humphrey were rudely awakened from their non-incestual slumber by a wolf and his snarling pack mates backed by a war party, glaring at the two of them as if they were large slabs of meat just waiting to be pounced on and devoured.

" Get up Outsiders, our pack leader wants to speak with you, Now! " he growled as he sat down and waited for Eve and Humphrey to follow him, nonverbally ordering the other wolves to make them follow by shunting them forward...to which they immediately regretted when Eve started strangling one of them for doing so.

" I will advise you not to harm one of my packmates, Hostile One. for there is more of us and only two of you, which I'm sure in your old age can't possibly take on that many on your own, especially with that useless scrawny runt by your side! " the wolf warned. " Release him, or I will make you do so! "

" You completely underestimate me, Shrimpy. I may be getting up there in age, but I will tear apart each and every last one of you if you ever lay a paw on me and my son-in-law ever again! " Eve threatened. " Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear? "

" Sure...as if you're in any sort of position to make demands, Old Hag! " Wolf chuckled defiantly. " You're an intruder in our territory who has done nothing but time and time again engage in hostilities with my pack, Surely you would be angered if we had done the same, correct? "

" Yes, I would have, but one thing I have to point out is that your guys threatened and attacked Humphrey when he was just getting a drink of water...So I was pretty damn justified in kicking their asses to defend my family! " Eve pointed out as she released her captive and dusted him off. " And don't call me old hag again and we'll be cool. "

" Good, now let's keep moving. " The Wolf ordered as the rest of pack herded Eve and Humphrey to their leader.

* * *

Witnessing this exchange, Winston and Kate headed back to the Jasper pack to give them the good and bad news.

" The good news is, We finally located them! " Kate told the others, much to their relief.

" The bad news is that they have been captured and are being taken to this other packs leader. " Winston finished after Kate, much to the packs annoyed groans all around, with the exception of Lilly, who was busy dressing up for war, by wearing some Native American garb and wearing a army helmet that read " Born to Be Cute " and " ….And to Kill " on the sides. " Let's go get them back! " She growled.

" Ease up, Lilly. this isn't going to be like Camp Chippewa, We gotta play this smart! " Kate stopped her. " But you do look cute in that! "  
" No I don't...I wanted to be badass... " Lilly pouted. " I hate it when people forget that I'm a killing machine! "

" We all do, dear.." Winston consoled her. " But Kate's right, we've got to play this smart to get Humphrey and your mother back! "

" I understand Daddy..." Lilly said as she sulked back to Garth and sat beside him. " I just wanted to help..."

Looking at her moping sister for a moment, Kate suddenly had an eureka moment in her head, whistling to the others to get their attention.

" Okay everyone, listen up. I have a plan to get mom and Humphrey back, and Lilly is going to help us execute it! " She said proudly as she pointed at her sister.

" I am? " Lilly said with a incredulous look on her face. " How so? "

" Alright Kate, I'll bite. what's that plan? " Tony asked as he popped his cracking disk.

" Not until everyone is huddled around in one great big wolf circle! " Kate withheld the plan. " Now, come on. Huddle! "

Everyone gathered around Kate and Winston in a giant huddle of various shades of gray to listen to her plan.

" What's this about, Kate? " Garth asked as he uncomfortably squeezed between Mooch and Candy. " And can you make it quick? I feel like Mooch is going to let out a huge one if I squeeze him too hard! "

" Hey! " the rotund wolf in question took offense.

" Relax man, he didn't mean anything by it..." Salty told in his usual surfer tone of voice.

" If he does, just deal with the smell like the rest of us! " Kate dismissed. " Now, I want to break up the pack into different groups and- Yes...Shakey? " she stopped when the tiny wolf in question raised his paw like a kid in class.

" Pardon me, but wouldn't it make much more sense for us to go in one big group? " He suggested before slinking off to hide behind Reba and Janice to avoid Kate berating him.

" Hmmmmm, you got a point there, Shakey…..get back in the huddle! " Kate ordered. Claws obliging her request by grabbing Shakey out of his hiding spot and firmly placing him back into the huddle, growling at him to stay. " Thanks Claws, now where was I? oh right! " She continued. " First we follow that pack to their territory and surround them, Second, If they willingly give up Mom and Humphrey, we won't attack and back off, Thirdly, if not, We'll retrieve them by force! "

" And where do I come in in all this? " Lilly asked.

" You and the rest of the Omegas distract them while we Alphas spring the attack! " Kate told her. " If it comes to that, of course. "

" Can I tomahawk them? " Lilly asked, her ears flattened, her eyes widening, and her tail wagging in an attempt to look cute. " Please? "

" No Lilly..." Kate said firmly. " No scalping other wolves! "

" Awwww, You're no fun, Kate..." Lilly muttered.

" Sounds like a great plan, Kate! " Winston complemented his daughter. " When do we execute it? "

" Uh...right now? Let's move people! " Kate ordered out as she started to leave in the other pack's direction by following their scent, her father and the search party following after her, hoping that the other pack don't harm his wife and son-in-law.

* * *

Eve and Humphrey were brought to the Yellowstone Pack leader's den, with their captors forming a blockade to prevent the Alpha and Omega from escaping, one of them pointing to the den for them to pay attention to it.

Stepping out of the shadows, the Alpha leader emerged, covered in scars from battles past, his dull gray eyes looking directly at Eve and Humphrey respectably as he stretched himself.

" Holy Cheese Balls! " The Omega exclaimed as he gazed at the arrow still lodged into the leader's head. " What happened to you? "

" Did I tell you that you could speak to me, Intruder? " the leader admonished him before coughing roughly. " I did not...so be silent! " he ordered. " You, the blonde one, what is your reason for attacking my own sons and daughters the way you did? "

Eve said nothing, only glared at the leader for telling Humphrey to shut up...only she was allowed to do that.

" You do not answer, Wench...I will ask you again and if you do not answer me I-" The Leader stopped when the Alpha interrupted him.

" Your men attack my son in law unprovoked, I had to defend him! " Eve reasoned. " And if you raise your paw to strike me...you won't be getting it back! " she threatened with her pupils shrunken and a terrifyingly toothy smile.

" Threatening me in my own domain? HA! How foolish of you! " The Leader chortled. as he descended down the den's steps. " You clearly don't know how things work around here...Pup!"

" I've been running a pack with my mate for years, Sir. I clearly know what I'm doing...so don't you talk down to me, you egotistic, worthless waste of air! " Eve growled, still smiling.

" Eve, I don't think it's a good idea to provoke him..." Humphrey advised, fearful of the both of them.

" Humphrey Honey,...be quiet. " Eve shushed him. " Mommy's in a rage! "

" And who is this mate of yours?..." The Leader inquired as he pointed a paw towards Humphrey. " Him? "

Humphrey in turn, vomited on the floor at the mere suggestion of him and Eve being lovers, emptying out his stomach of all his breakfast.

" * Chuckles sarcastically * Yeah, and I like them so very young! " Eve scoffed " Pfft! Please, even if I did, I wouldn't give him the time of day! "

" Well * chokes * that's a relief! " Humphrey groaned weakly while also feeling a bit insulted.

" I see...Would you give me the time of day? " The leader asked flirtaously as he stopped in front of his prisoners. " my name is Arrowhead by the by. "

" Ha, as if! " Eve scoffed again. " You threatened to slap me, that's not going to get you anywhere near my asshole, Bub! "

" Oh I always get what I want...even if it's by force! " Arrowhead snarled as he pounced onto Eve, who clawed and snapped at him in the attempt to get him off of her.

" LEAVE HER ALONE! " Humphrey shouted as he charged at the assaulter, managing to plow into his side and knocked him over before running to Eve's side to help her up. " You're alright, Eve? " He asked her, hoping that his mother-in-law was okay.

" I'm fine Humph-WATCH OUT! " Eve responded before warning The Omega as he was suddenly lifted up by the neck by a furious Arrowhead, who tightened his grip around it before growling out his words.

" SHE IS MINE!" He snapped as he threw tossed Humphrey across the room one-pawed before turning his attention back towards Eve. " Men, hold her down. It's time she learned her place! "

AHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he flew, hoping that he would not hit the ground too hard and risk being gravely injured and to his surprise, he didn't hit the ground at all, feeling that something or someone caught him, he looked up to see a familiar ghost white face.

" Hiya Humphrey, long time no see! " Hutch greeted him, much to the omega's relief as more of the Western pack emerged from the shadows, their furious snarling gazes turned towards Arrowhead and his pack as they surrounded the perimeter.

" I'm very grateful to see you guys! " Humphrey sighed.

" We are too, but there's no time for formalities, Runt! " Claws told him as she joined the others.

" I DEMAND THAT YOU LET MY WIFE GO! " Winston shouted at Arrowhead, who turned to face him.

" There's more of your ilk Wench? " He asked Eve, who nodded smugly. " And where did you all come from? " he inquired further as the Winston's pack surrounded him on all sides as a light brown ball jumped and flipped out from behind them and landed in front of him, it's fiery gaze staring right at him as it bared it's teeth.

" Jasper Park, you motherfucker! " Kate growled. " Now, let my mother go...NOW! "


End file.
